The present invention relates to cargo carrying containers suitable for use in multi-mode transportation of freight or cargo by ship, rail, or overland trucking. Examples of cargo containers are found in Harlander, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,825, Tantlinger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,707, Bodenheimer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,609, and Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,405.
Many cargo containers suitable for multi-mode transport of cargo have recognized standard dimensions, structural features that minimize handling problems, and allow for stacking of containers. However, there exist a number of different and changeable standards. For example, in recent years, due to the relaxation of the permitted width dimension allowed on over-the-road truck trailers, some attention has been directed to the construction of an increased width containers to increase container capacity as disclosed in Yurgevich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,672.
Another possible way for increasing the container capacity while retaining the outside maximum dimensions standardized by the industry regulations is by increasing the vertical height dimension of the interior of the cargo container. For example, the vertical height of conventional I-beam floor supports, as well as the thickness of wood flooring attached to the floor supports, can be reduced to increase the cargo carrying capacity of the container. However, the structural requirements for supporting cargo containers do not reasonably permit substantial decrease in floor thickness using such conventional materials or structures.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is provision of a container having substantially increased usable internal space through utilization of a novel floor structure having minimum vertical dimensions while retaining the strength necessary to permit stacking of the container and contents in the conventional manner. Another object of the present invention is the use of such a novel floor structure in a container having other volume maximizing features to achieve a very large cubic volume container particularly suitable for the containerized freight market.